It's Not Over
by Skinny P. Sawyer
Summary: When Peyton, Lucas, and the Naley family are visiting Brooke in New York for the holidays, someone has a run in with a familiar, haunting face. Can the Tree Hill family help NYPD's Special Victims Unit solve an ongoing search for a serial rapist?


**Chapter 1**

Central Park was peaceful. The snow fell in giant flakes at a slow, dreamlike pace, in no hurry to make it to the earth. With no other people around, and only the trees and street lights to judge her, Peyton Sawyer regressed into the childish habit of trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. She spun in circles with her face turned up toward the sky, smiling and giggling to herself as the snow stuck to her eyelashes and tickled her cheeks.

Peyton adored snow. It was free, happy, graceful, and beautiful. It always reminded her of the simplicity and beauty of childhood, and it made her feel safe. It reminded her of those few fun snow days with Brooke back in elementary school, when they would build entire snow families and snow forts. The forts were the best, and they would spend all day making them and then playing in them until it became cold, and they would go inside and Peyton's Daddy would help them out of their wet snow coats and make them hot chocolate. They were all such sweet memories; some of the best ones she had.

Peyton sighed contently to herself as she twirled over to a park bench and plopped down, leaning back to face the sky once more. It was nice getting some alone time after having been sharing a small, two bedroom apartment with Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, **_Haley,_** and their six-month-old son Jamie, and having to sleep on a small, lumpy pullout couch with Lucas for a week. Peyton had been frustrated with all the noise and crowdedness, so she'd kissed Lucas on the cheek and told him that she was going out for a walk, and that she'd be back in an hoLawur or so. She figured no one else would even notice she was gone.

Christmas and New Years had both been lovely for Peyton, being with some of the people she loved most. Her dad had even been in the area off the coast and had stopped in to say hello and have Christmas dinner with the group. Seeing all of them was the best Christmas gift Peyton felt she could've possibly received after the stressful year she had at her new LA job at Sire records. Surprisingly, the label was taking a long holiday, and didn't start up again until mid January.

Everything just seemed perfect: Nathan was doing well with his new team, and Lucas was having a blast coaching it with Whitey, Brooke was in the process of expanding the clothing line she'd started in high school, and Peyton's internship with the label had turned into a real job two months ago. Lucas and Peyton were flourishing in their long distance relationship holding on for dear life, and she was so incredibly happy being with him here in New York, even if it was only for a few weeks.

She just sat there for a while, watching the snow appear in the sky out of the darkness, thinking about how wonderful things were now, when a rustle in some nearby bushes caught her attention. She stared toward the source of the sound, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She decided it must've been an animal or something, and blew it off. After about ten more minutes, Peyton was starting to get cold, so she decided to start heading back to the apartment. Lucas was probably getting worried, and Peyton was really craving some boyfriend cuddle time, and she couldn't wait to get back to him.

As she started back up the path, She was startled by the rustling once more.

"Hello?" She asked softly, immediately feeling dumb. No one was in sight, and she thought if anyone was following her, they wouldn't be dumb enough to answer.

She continued hurriedly up the path a little ways until it narrowed sharply. She cautiously continued, keeping up with a sweeping pattern with her piercing green eyes, scanning her surroundings for danger. Though she was vigilant, she was caught completely by surprise when an arm reached out and grabbed her by the neck, immediately covering her mouth with the other.

"Scream and you're dead. Hear me?"

That voice.

She'd know it anywhere. He had pulled a knife and was holding it to Peyton's throat, the cold blade against her skin made her cringe. He dragged her struggling body toward a rock formation in the midst of the trees. She flailed as best she could around the knife, trying to turn to face him, but he was so strong, and she couldn't turn. He cursed when she kicked him hard in the knee, but instead of doubling over in pain, he shoved her hard onto the ground. Lights flashed in her vision as she felt her head make contact with a large boulder.

She couldn't move. Agony spread through her from her head, and she writhed uncomfortably. He kicked her in the gut angrily when she tried to get to her feet. She spat blood, horrified and in pain.

"Please, please don't hurt me." Peyton coughed as she spat more blood. He moved closer, the knife glinting in the dark, a scene straight from a horror movie.

"Now now, what do we have here? I believe we've met, haven't we? My precious Peyton, I knew we'd see each other again. I knew you couldn't stay away." He kicked her again, evoking a sharp cry of pain, and dragged her by the ankle under an overhang. She could no longer see the sky or the snow. All she could see was his silhouette, and she felt isolated and afraid. She knew exactly what was about to happen, and all she could do was anything to stay alive.

"Benson! Stabler!" Cragen barked, appearing in the door of his office. "Unidentified rape victim found by a couple of girls playing in the park this morning. She's headed to Mercy Hospital right now. She may be another victim of the 'Maggie' serial rapist."

The Maggie Serial Rapist was the title they'd decided to give the perpetrator of the recent string of rapes involving a masked man, extremely careful not to leave DNA, who targeted young women with curly blonde hair and forced them to tell him their names were Maggie.

"Found? How long was she there? It's freezing out." Detective Olivia Benson leaned against her partner's desk and crossed her arms, giving her captain a puzzled look.

"Apparently she was there all night. She's being treated for hypothermia. This is where it deviates from the rapists usual MO: she was stabbed and left to bleed out. There were footprints at the scene, size 11 workbooks, and what's even better is CSU says part of the sole is melted off, so its not just any pair of boots. They're going to check her for any DNA he may have accidentally left this time. This could be the breakthrough we're looking for."

"That's not his usual at all: he's always careful about being identified. Never leaves a trace. Why do we think it's part of the pattern?" Detective Elliot Stabler glanced up from his papers toward the captain, a look of doubt on his face.

The reports from the last three rapes said the rapist wore surgical gloves, a ski mask, and a condom, leaving no DNA. All they had on him was that he was a white male about 6'1", and the possibility of him being picked out of a voice line up.

"We have to wait and see till she wakes up if this is really part of the pattern, but she's in her late teens, maybe 18 or 19, and she matches his usual target: curly blonde hair, skinny, about 5'8". She fits in perfectly. There was a call last night from a worried young woman saying her friend hadn't come home or something, so we're contacting that girl to see if our Jane Doe is her missing friend. You two better head over to Mercy and get a statement when she wakes up."

"Got it, cap'n." Stabler stood up, shrugged on his jacket, and headed toward the exit, Benson hot on his heels.

Once in the doors at the hospital, a doctor approached them

"Detectives, you're here for the rape victim? She's awake, says her name is Peyton Sawyer. She's in room 104. I'm assuming we'll be needing a rape kit done?"

"Seeing that she consents to it, yes. We'll let you know. What injuries did she sustain?"

"A shallow stab wound to the ribcage, a grade three concussion, four broken ribs, and bad bruising all over. Poor girl was close to freezing to death when they found her."

"Thank you doctor." Benson sighed as she turned and led the way toward the room.

They could see her through the blinds as they approached. Peyton was lying on her slightly inclined hospital bed, wringing her hands, her eyes wide open and darting nervously around the room. Her hair was messy and damp from being out all night, she had a black eye, her jaw was swollen, and she had a distant look in her eyes. She was draped in thick blankets to help keep her warm: the doctors were worried that she was susceptible to pneumonia, and they were taking every precaution.

"God, Liv. She's just a baby." Stabler sighed as he caught sight of her. She looked younger than his own college-aged daughter Kathleen. Olivia could tell that Elliot was already wrapped around this girl's little finger. She knew Elliot was extra sensitive to victims who reminded him of his family.

"Yeah…" Olivia sighed as she approached the door. She knew she should scold Stabler for already becoming emotionally connected, but she just didn't have the energy. She knocked softly on the door, calling out as to not scare the girl inside. "Peyton? We're the police we want to talk to you," she cracked open the door and peered inside, gaining eye contact with the nervous patient. "Can we come in?"

"Yes. Please." Her voice was raspy and shaky, giving away her exhaustion.

"Peyton, we're from the Special Victims Unit. I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. I need to get a statement from you and you should get a rape kit done. It will held us find who did this."

"I know who did this." Peyton gazed up at Benson and Stabler, her eyes glazed over with tears. "He was my stalker last year."

"Oh!" Benson raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Honey, who raped you?"

Peyton swallowed nervously and glanced between the two towering detectives. She didn't know why, but she was having a hard time forcing the words from her lips, as though she was afraid to say his name.

"It was… it was Ian Banks. He stalked me last year attacked me twice back then, once with my best friend Brooke. And he raped me in the Park last night and left me to die." Tears began to flow as Peyton moved her gaze away from the detectives.

"Thank you, Sweetie. You're doing great, can you tell us what happened?" The detectives sat in hard plastic chairs beside the bed to make the conversation more comfortable for the scared girl.

"Uh-" Peyton hesitated, the violent event burned in her memory. It was painful to talk about. "Uhm, I was taking a walk- The place where I'm staying with my friends is small and I'm used to being alone, so I was stressed out. I told my boyfriend I'd be back in an hour and I left before he could stop me. I figured I'd be safe in a big city like this."

"Honey, no place is totally safe at night. Not even during the day."

"I figured." Peyton snapped bitterly. "Well I heard something in the bushes, and I'm still wary from what happened last year, so I decided to go back to the apartment. As I was walking, he just grabbed me right off the path…"

"Hey, Peyton, it's okay. He can't hurt you here." Stabler reached out and gently placed his hand on Peyton's arm in reassurance. She glanced at him and suddenly burst into tears:

"That's just it!" She wailed. "He can! He's smart he's going to do what he did

last time! I'm scared, you can't let him hurt me again. Please!" Peyton now had a tight grip on Stabler's arm, clinging to him with fear. Her intense green eyes darted from Olivia to Elliot and back again in a panic.

"He's not going to, we'll make sure of that." Olivia cut in fiercely, placing her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "If you help us Peyton, we can put him away for a very long time."

"He only got three months. Three freaking months for trying to rape me twice. He got out good behavior or some crap."

"I can almost guarantee you that this time it will be a lot longer." Olivia took one of Peyton's hands and stared into her eyes. "But we can't put him away unless you help. I need you to give us all the gory details. I can take you to get a rape kit done, and you call tell me everything then, okay? That way you can get all of it over with at once. Kill two birds with one stone."

Peyton nodded, so Benson called for a nurse. They already had her clothes bagged, so all they needed was the photos, black light, and pelvic exam. Stabler asked Peyton's permission and left to inform her best friend Brooke and Boyfriend Lucas, who we're apparently not very happy, and making that obvious in the waiting room.

Benson sat close to Peyton through the whole process, making sure to keep her calm, and get as many details from her as possible.

"Alright Peyton. Can you begin from when he pulled you off the path?"

"Okay, so he took me over to some rocks, and I was trying to fight, but he had a knife to my throat and told me that if I screamed he would kill me. I kicked him really hard in the knee, so he got mad and threw me to the ground, and my head hit a rock. I guess that's where I got a concussion from. After that, he kicked me a few times, and I started coughing blood…" she trailed off and glanced at Olivia with a look of distress.

"You're doing great, Honey, don't think about the camera. It's alright." Olivia sighed, noticing Peyton squirming in discomfort as the nurse pulled out the camera.

"He- he used to take pictures of me. Back when he stalked me in high school. It's just a little unnerving, that's all."

"Okay Sweetie, keep going. You were coughing up blood?"

"Right. Well he kept beating me, and he was telling me how he missed me, and that he was sorry because he 'cheated' on me with other girls. Did he hurt anyone else, Olivia?" Peyton looked up at her with such sadness in her eyes, it broke her heart.

Olivia hesitated, not wanting to further damage this girl emotionally, or influence her with hindsight. She's as careful not to give details. "Yes, Peyton. Three other girls who match his MO have been raped in the last few months. I need the rest of your story to make sure it's the same man."

"Oh God, okay. Umm he was telling me that if I did everything he said like a 'good girl' I wouldn't spoil the moment. It reminded me of prom night when he attacked me and my friend, and I guess I went in to fight or flight and lashed out at him. That's when he stabbed me in the side and told me that it was my fault he had to do that to me. It hurt so, so bad, oh God it was awful! He held the knife to my throat again and reminded me to listen to him, and then he ordered me to be still, but it hurt so bad I couldn't really stop squirming-" Olivia could tell the young girl was getting flustered and was showing signs of a coming anxiety attack.

"It's okay, Peyton it's not your fault, none of this is your fault at all, okay? Just breathe, good girl. Go on." Olivia soothed. She frowned to herself as they moved on to the pelvic exam, knowing this was the hardest part of the exam and the hardest part of the story. She gently took Peyton's hand in hers and let Peyton squeeze it for support.

"He pulled my pants down and I cried for him to stop and he yelled at me to shut up and to only say tell him 'Maggie loves her Ian.' It's awful. Maggie was his girlfriend that he killed in a car accident when he was a teenager; my friend and I looked it up."

"Thank you, Honey, you're doing great. Keep going, please."

"This hurts!" Peyton gasped, squeezing Olivia's hand.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Uh- wow- okay umm he was feeling me up, and I kept crying, so he hit me really hard, and I almost lost consciousness. He was telling me to say I loved him. I didn't want to say that so I told him to go to Hell. That's when he did it and it hurt so bad. I had been freezing, and my side hurt from the knife before but when he was in me that's all I could feel. It hurt so bad and I just wanted it to be over. I really wanted to die if it meant not feeling that! I was able to avoid it for so long! Why did this have to happen? How'd he find me?"

The poor girl was almost crying and her breathing was quickening. Olivia gently squeezed Peyton's hand and leaned toward her.

"Look at me, Peyton. Look at me." Olivia made eye contact with her and placed her free hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It's okay, clam down. It's over now, Honey. He can't hurt you anymore. We're going to find him."

"Okay Miss," the nurse peeked up at Peyton as she began to clean up, "we're all done, Honey. Let's get you back to your room!"

As they approached the room where Peyton would be staying for the night, Lucas and Brooke's silhouettes appeared in the window.

"Oh God, Olivia, what am I going to tell them? What are they going to ask me?" Peyton looked up at Olivia from her mandatory wheelchair in desperation. Olivia knew the nervousness she was feeling, and felt horrible for the girl.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure my partner told them what happened. They love you, Peyton. Please let them be there for you."

"I dont know how." Peyton's voice cracked as she spoke softly, lowering her gaze to her lap.

Olivia's heart broke for this poor girl. Olivia Benson had seen so many broken, traumatized people, and she herself knew all too well what it was like to feel damaged and closed off. She understood that letting people in was not an easy thing to do, and that it would come with time. Something about this girl made Olivia feel connected and protective over her, as if she felt like the girl needed someone.

"Peyton, Honey," Olivia stopped them before the door and leaned down to look into her eyes. "If you feel like you can't open up to your friends, you can get help from a support group, a therapist, you have so many options. Please, Sweetheart, let me know if you need it and I can refer you to some really great groups, okay? You're not alone, Peyton."

"Thank you, Olivia." Peyton said shyly. She had been on the verge of tears for the last hour and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm so scared." Peyton whispered as she finally let the tears flow. She threw her arms around the startled detective, who, after a moment, hugged her back.

"It's going to be alright. You're going to be okay. I know you're scared but you can make it through this, okay?" Olivia pulled back and looked into the terrified girl's eyes once more. "You are stronger than this. What happened last night, you can beat it. You can make it. I know you can. It's okay to cry, hell- it's even okay to scream. You need to get it out, but if that starts to become unhealthy and you know you need help, you get it okay? Because this will only break you if you let it."

"Okay" Peyton sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Good girl." Olivia said, smiling at Peyton, surprised that she was already gathering herself. Olivia could tell she was a strong one. She knew Peyton could make it through this.

They entered the hospital room, and the pair was met with the worried stares of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Neither moved to approach Peyton, they just sat, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Peyton." Lucas finally broke the silence, standing slowly and moving toward his injured girlfriend. He stopped before her, looking like a lost puppy.

"Lucas." Peyton's voice broke and she reached up toward him. He sighed in relief and leaned down to hug her. "Ow! Not too tight, Luke, it hurts."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Baby, are you okay?" He jumped away from her and looked her over, as if inspecting her for new damage.

"I'm fine, Luke, I'm just sore, okay? I'm okay." She insisted, gazing up at him with a half smile.

"Lucas, I'm Detective Olivia Benson, I'm on her case with Stabler." She smiled at him kindly as she extended her hand to shake his, trying to relax him. "I believe she is in good hands with you?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll take great care of her, I promise."

"Good. Elliot," she addressed her parter who was leaning against the wall, "we'd better get back and work all this info through the system."

Stabler moved to follow her, but Benson leaned down to say good bye to Peyton before leaving.

"You going to be alright if I leave, Honey?" When the girl nodded she continued. "I'll probably be back later today, okay? If you need anything, I'll leave my card and you can call me."

"We're going to get him, Peyton." Elliot added with confidence and determination. "He won't hurt you again."

"Thank you." She sighed, smiling weakly at the pair.

The detectives headed out the door, going to speak with her doctor, and Peyton looked up at a nurse who was waiting to help her back into the bed.

"C-can I please get a shower?" Peyton begged, gazing up with pleading puppy-dog eyes that she used on her father when she wanted something. It always seemed to work on everyone.

"Well," the nurse began with a sigh, "Really, you're not exactly steady on your feet yet, but if someone stays in the bathroom with you I guess you can. But no soap on your stitches, okay?"

"Gotcha, thank you so much!" Peyton seemed almost excited to shower.

"Alright Sweetie. I'll take you. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Peyton hesitated, unsure of letting a complete stranger see her naked, even if that stranger was a medical professional. Brooke surprised Peyton by finally speaking:

"If it's okay, I'll go with her." Brooke offered with a shaky smile, nervously standing from the chair.

"That's fine, Honey." The nurse said with a smile. "I'm sure that will be much more comfortable for her. Peyton, is that okay?"

"Yes ma'am. She's my best friend."

"Alright, girls. I'll take you to the shower." The nurse smiled as they started toward the door, Brooke nervously took over pushing Peyton's wheelchair.

"Oh yeah," Peyton began, peering up at the nurse. "Can you please change my bed sheets?" She wanted anything she'd touched with any trace of him on her to be gone.

"Of course, Honey. I was going to anyway, they have blood on them."

The nurse let them into a bathroom and set out a towel and a fresh gown for the patient. She let them know that she would be right outside if they needed anything, and advised Peyton to keep hold on the handicap bars incase she lost her strength for some reason. The nurse didn't quite trust that Peyton was steady enough for this, but she understood why Peyton was so desperate to shower, so she warily allowed it. Once the nurse had left, Brooke turned to her best friend and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Best Friend." She reached out to hug her, and Peyton just fell apart.

"Brooke-" she whimpered as she sobbed into her friends shirt.

"Hey hey, it's okay. It's okay." Brooke sat back on the toilet lid and gently pulled Peyton onto her lap. She rocked her for a moment before pulling back and looking into her eyes: "Peyton. You're okay. I know you're upset, and I know this is horrible, but now all you can do is get past it, okay? And I know it's easier said than done, but dwelling on it isn't going to help. I love you, Best Friend. We're gonna get past this."

Brooke helped Peyton to her feet, and untied the hospital gown for her. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she took in the damage her best friend was sporting. There were bruises all over her, and it disgusted Brooke that someone had been so cruel to her. She wanted to kill the bastardized who had done this to her.

"I'm going to kill him." Brooke hissed as she turned away and started the shower. She checked the temperature before helping Peyton under the spray. She left the curtain open just a tad just incase she needed Brooke.

Peyton silently broke down in the shower and she scrubbed every inch of herself raw. She scrubbed and scrubbed at the bruises, hoping for them to just disappear, but knowing they weren't going anywhere. She hissed in pain as the hot water splashed over her open wounds. It all hurt, and she barely had enough strength to stand, but she was desperate to get any trace of him off her. She felt filthy and she wanted to feel clean. She cleaned herself so thoroughly: She washed her hair multiple times, desperate to get he feeling of his fingers out. She scrubbed her arms and legs, and she scrubbed her "lady business," as her and Brooke always referred to it, she scrubbed her face and neck, trying desperately to take away the feeling of his disgusting mouth, and she even scrubbed her lips. She even put the soap in her mouth like a child being punished for cursing; coughing and spluttering, but desperate to be clean. She scrubbed everything until she was raw.

Every inch of her was red by the time she couldn't take it anymore. She cried out for Brooke, and collapsed into the towel Brooke held out for her. Once again, Brooke held her as she sobbed. Brooke was shocked by how red she was, and insisted she sit under a cold shower for a few minutes to soothe her skin. Brooke made sure it wasn't too cold, knowing that her friend was still at risk for pneumonia. She kneeled by the tub and reached inside to rub Peyton's back as she cried.

"It's okay, P. Sawyer." Brooke sighed. She hated this. She remembered how hard it was the first time, and that this would be so much worse. She silently vowed that she wasn't going to leave her by herself, knowing that's what used to scare her so much last time. Brooke knew nights were not going to be fun, and that someone was probably going to have to sleep with her, probably even be holding her at all times to get her to even consider closing her eyes. She hoped desperately that Peyton would let her and Lucas take care of her. She hoped that this wouldn't effect Lucas and Peyton's relationship. She wanted them to be happy, and it made her so angry that Ian may have taken that happiness away. Brooke was enraged that her best friend always got the short end of the stick.

When Lucas and Brooke were sitting in that hospital room with Detective Stabler, Brooke had reflected on all of Peyton's misfortunes. Seeing Peyton with Lucas, her ex, made Brooke realize that she and Lucas were never meant to be, and that her relationship with him was just another roadblock fate had thrown in Peyton's way. Her poor, poor best friend never got to be happy for more than like, five minutes. Brooke couldn't fathom how someone so young could have so much devastation in her life already, and it crushed her heart that there were people out there who were in worse situations, it wasn't fair to them. Life just wasn't fair, and for some, including Peyton, it was absolutely brutal.

Brooke sighed in relief when she noticed Peyton's skin returning to a more normal pale hue. She didn't want the nurses to get mad at her for not keeping better tabs on her. They had given her a special privilege, and she didn't want to ruin their trust in her. She wanted to take good care of her best friend.

Brooke was gentle, so not to startle or hurt Peyton, as she turned off the water and prodded Peyton to get out of the tub. She helped her out and handed her the towel, and once she was dry, helped her dress in the clean gown.

"God, Brooke, everything hurts!" Peyton cried, clutching the edge of the sink.

"Hey, it's okay, P. Do you want the wheelchair?" Brooke asked, rubbing her back. "You need to get off your feet. You need to rest."

Peyton nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill once more. "Ugh I'm such a baby!" She growled in frustration.

"Last time I checked, it was old people who use these, not babies." Brooke teased, knowing her literalness would make her best friend laugh, and it did.

"Oh, shut up!" Peyton giggled, reaching back and smacking Brooke's arm.

Brooke laughed along with her and didn't let her see the look of sadness cross her face when she saw the bruises on Peyton's wrists and arms.

After leaving the room, a doctor briefed the detectives on Peyton's situation with her parents, and she was only supposed to be here in the city for two more weeks. She was either going to have to stay longer, or they were going to have to haul ass finding this man.

As Benson and Stabler headed out of the hospital Stabler noticed Benson deep in thought.

"Liv?" He prompted, knowing she would get what he was asking her.

"I dont know what it is about that girl, El, her story is just so sad and I didn't even hear all of it."

"Yeah. I called Fin, he's running the name she gave. We need to get this bastard off the street, Liv. Did you see the way she grabbed my arm? This girl is terrified. I was talkin' to those kids, Lucas and Brooke? They were telling me how bad it was last year, you know, and how she was depressed and withdrawn. Lucas told me all about how her brother helped her through it and then he had to leave for Afghanistan. Oh! By the way, I gotta show a picture to Fin, he looks just like Ken- but anyway, apparently she was really bad. Brooke told me that she had hallucinations and flashbacks after the second attack. They're worried about her big time, Liv."

"Maybe we can get Huang to check her out. He's so gentle, I honestly think he's our best bet, and

I want someone I can trust to help her. I'm not sure what it is about her but I feel like I really need to be involved with her, you know? Both her moms are dead and her dad is out to sea. Most eighteen year olds aren't so alone."

"She has her friends, Liv." Elliot sighed. He felt the same way about the girl.

"Yeah and they're going back to school, and she's going to be all alone." Liv sighed, throwing her head back against the passenger seat headrest in defeat.

"I don't think that boy is leaving her anytime soon, Olivia." Elliot chuckled. Olivia raised her eyebrows at him, curious at his response. "He's infatuated with that girl." Elliot laughed. "I know for a fact she'll be just fine with him. I can tell he really cares about her, Liv. Just the way he talks to her, you can tell."

"That's really sweet." Olivia sighed, smiling to herself, glad that Peyton had some support. "I just hope she's going to be okay."

"She will. Her friends were saying how last time apparently she wanted closure so she visited him in jail and confronted him about the attacks, and it was really hard. Apparently he apologized and sounded sincere. Anyone with enough strength to do that will be just fine."

"I dont know, El. She's so scared."

"I don't blame her. This guy is psycho. But really Liv, she'll be okay. Stop worrying so much."

"You know I can't do that…"

"Yeah."

Please review with constructive criticism! If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Thank you!


End file.
